User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep. --Buckimion 12:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) BEEP did you see what happened to the madness combat wiki? No. What's up? --Buckimion 23:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) IT GOT HACKED (it looks really bad) look it up and sorry i was not on my game for a long time, had alot of things to do. I went to look at it. Wasn't sure if it had been hacked or if the admins decided to join the rebellion to Shoutwiki. --Buckimion 13:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 'to Live and Die in VA' crosscover with family guy? Well, supposedly a couple of characters appear. If it wasn't a person I otherwise trust I'd remove it until some pictures or video appear to prove it. --Buckimion 13:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ok then can you trust me with puting some of the songs on the show on my page, Jones143 Donna's New hair is this just a Gag? Will probably revert to the old style but the dye job/wig replacement may be noteworthy. --Buckimion 02:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) too bad then, is it that hard for them to animate the hair? --Jones143 - audio? Im sorry to ask you again but, what perfect desktop recorder do you use? and how to you get it on this wiki?-Jones143 I use MP3MYMP3 to record the sounds (songs) from the episodes but then I have to convert the MP3 files to OGG. I prefer using MeowMultiSound sound converter for this. --Buckimion 00:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks but you know the song when Cleveland is singing in the car and i recorded that, why is it sounding all bad, Streets of Laredo It's in your record setting but I don't know the exact problem. You may have it set for mono instead of stereo but that's just a guess. --Buckimion 00:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Back to Cool pics The people who draw for this show draw pretty goodJones143 00:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, im not going to, but how do YOU make category's? Jones143 11:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You write in whatever you want after selecting "Add Categories" and the page is automatically added to that category. To properly complete the process, you then click on your category which should be in red at the bottom of the category and assign it to another category, making it a subcategory. If you were trying to make a category for "Left-Handed Dentists", you would then add it to the "Stoolbend Residents" (Or "Bit Characters" on most other wikis). --Buckimion 12:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks, i see how it works now Jones143 12:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Jones143 RE:Mama Drama found an link you posted in the episode list of season 3. Jones143 19:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...recognized the article when I found it. I'd only read about the guest stars though. Wake me next season. Zzzzzzz --Buckimion 19:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the Family Guy hurricane episode Notes/Trivias. I haven't edited in a while but I don't intend to mess things up, I try to give the best possible info. again sorry - RossCuth Alright. I left a note on your talk page with my complaints. I'll lift the ban but trying to force a link isn't the right way to write. Anything else I can fix if given some space. --Buckimion 23:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Message Sorry about the Family Guy hurricane episode's Notes/Trivia. I haven't been editing for a while, but I don't intend to mess things up, I intend to give the best possible infomation possible to Family Guy, The Cleveland Show and American Dad! wikias. Again sorry - RossCuth The Seth familys This is why i like the browns of the cleveland show, even if they have to stay inside, they still be a family, way not from the other seth familys. Jones143 00:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Retitled? has there ever been a retitled episode? Jones143 12:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) tell on my page Yes. Beer Walk was originally listed as Cripple Threat. Happens 1-2x a year. --Buckimion 12:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) New Box art What do you think of this picture of the seasons box art? Jones143 19:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Saw it. Not surprised. --Buckimion 19:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC)